


В космосе не бывает рассветов

by north_venice



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Разлагающаяся душа пахнет дорогим коньяком и самыми дешевыми сигаретами.





	

Маккой, по правде говоря, ненавидит всё это.

По правде говоря, его всё это бесит.  
По правде говоря, ему не помешал бы визит к психиатру и выписанные колёса, или стопка чего-нибудь крепкого, просто на всякий случай, но сочетание последних двух никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему, он это как врач авторитетно заявить может.  
По правде говоря, его уже от всего этого тошнит.

Леонард Маккой ненавидит рассветы, чёртов космос, песни про любовь, коньяк, вставать утром (здесь нет утра, поэтому он ненавидит свой будильник, который специально настроен так, чтобы не выключаться с первой попытки), искусственный аромат клубники, духи лейтенанта Ухуры и ещё немного — Павла Чехова.

Леонарду все больше кажется, что внутри него что-то умерло и гниет последние пару лет. 

Какое счастье, думает он, что в космосе не бывает чувств. Только чёртовы орбиты — все звезды на глаз на самом деле одинаковые, с такого расстояния разница не заметна. Его бывшая жена как-то сказала ему, что она бы с радостью разбила ему сердце, если бы там было ещё, что разбивать — она всегда плохо разбиралась в метафорах, думает он, единственное, что его сердце делает правильно — это качает кровь.

Качать грёбаную кровь — зачем ещё оно нужно.

Если основная функция выполняется без сбоев, то какие вообще могут быть проблемы.

Мы существуем только до тех пор, пока держим глаза открытыми; кто-то однажды решил, что если все люди мира в один момент закроют глаза, мир исчезнет — Леонард надеется, что этот момент настанет в ближайшем времени, иначе он всё это просто не сможет выдержать. Разлагающаяся душа пахнет дорогим коньяком и самыми дешевыми сигаретами.

Не моргай, не закрывай глаза, не спи больше восьми часов, не слушай музыку слишком громко, не забудь проверить, закрыл ли ты дверь в медотсек, не дыши, не думай о том, сколько всего ты упустил в своей жизни.

Чехов улыбается — немного грустно и немного виновато, хотя почти наверняка ничего в жизни плохого не сделал, такие даже котят в детстве не обижали, просто потому что не умели, наверное, все дети злые, думает Маккой, просто некоторые не умеют эту злость выпускать наружу. Такие становятся главными злодеями в рассказах из двух строк.

— Кто бы ни придумал называть квантовое самоубийство квантовым бессмертием, он был полнейшим кретином.  
— Или гением в области квантовой механики.

Макккой думает, что нет, однозначно кретином, но ничего больше не говорит.

У Павла Чехова кто-то на Земле остался, у Маккоя там, к слову, дочь, он так и не получил опеку, он не очень-то и стремился, на самом деле, он рассказывает об этом Чехову, потому что Джим об этом и так знает, и Леонард в какой-то момент устаёт говорить ему об одном и том же, всем нужны новые слушатели, иначе история перестаёт быть интересной; он рассказывает это Чехову, потому что Чехов слушает в основном молча, иногда перебить пытаясь или вставить что-нибудь, у него в такие моменты очень серьёзное лицо становится, Леонард их всегда как-то упускает совершенно, Чехов в итоге перестаёт пытаться.

Павел слушает его молча, глядя в мутный кофе в собственной кружке, и говорит в какой-то момент:

— В безответной влюблённости нет ничего романтичного.

Маккой хмурится и не понимает, к чему это. Чехов рассказывает ему зачем-то, что Александр Дюма, кстати, был чёрным, но история предпочитает не упоминать об этом, и всё это ужасно несправедливо — Чехов вообще любит говорить о несправедливости и много возмущаться, Леонард не знает, как сказать ему, что этот мир по-другому не работает, поэтому на всякий случай кивает и говорит какие-то слова согласия.

Может быть, думает он, так тоже сойдёт. Это всё-таки лучше, чем просто молчать.

Чехов из тех, кто улыбается всегда очень неловко и смотрит виновато; Чехов похож на побитую собаку иногда, когда не напоминает плюшевого щенка, и говорит смешно: запинается вечно, неправильно ставит ударения, читает длинные слова только с третьего раза, не произносит половину букв и говорит слишком много «короче» на одно предложение. Маккой не понимает, почему этого парня вообще взяли на борт.

Красота, говорят, признана что-то прятать.  
Чехов не то чтобы очень красив, но у него длинные ресницы и в нём что-то очень неправильно.

Леонард Маккой ненавидит постельное бельё жёлтого цвета, бессонницу, растворимый кофе и ещё немного — Павла Чехова. Любимый фильм Чехова — Амели. 

Передавая ему очередную белую упаковку без надписей, Маккой задерживается на секунду, Павлу в глаза глядя пристально, и добавляет осторожно и немного устало:

— Однажды они перестанут помогать.

Чехов кивает и ничего на это не говорит. Некоторым людям, наверное, нельзя помочь — Маккой не из тех, кто считает, что нужно пытаться.

Павлу Чехову семнадцать, и Леонард искренне не понимает, кто пустил его на борт Энтерпрайз — когда ему было семнадцать, он слушал дерьмовую музыку на полную громкость, много страдал и пытался придумать, что делать с отцовской собакой, потому что за щенком нужно было приглядывать, а у на это не было ни сил, ни желания — он, наверное, был хреновым человеком, сейчас очень мало что изменилось.

Чехов приходит к нему за таблетками стабильно раз в две недели и говорит, что у него всё отлично. Любимый фильм Павла Чехова — тот, что про потерянных кошек и стабильность, там ещё много грустных песен под гитару и кто-то слишком часто говорит про смерть.

Набор вьетнамских ловушек для начинающего — попытайся не споткнуться о собственное сердце. 

— Может быть, уже хватит?

Чехов выглядит так, словно у него много проблем, и бессонница — последняя из них; Маккой не думает, что в семнадцать у людей могут быть проблемы, в семнадцать твоя самая большая проблема — отсутствие денег на оплату съёмного жилья и необходимость звонить друзьям, чтобы те купили тебе выпить законным способом; у Чехова, наверное, тоже была причина, по которой он с Земли сбежал, и у него в шкафчике всегда почему-то есть новая бутылка коньяка, всегда почему-то наполовину пустая, Маккой об этом ничего не говорит, когда ловит на себе удивлённый взгляд Павла — страдать принято в одиночестве.

Кто-то пьёт, кто-то открывает бутылки, кто-то умирает под окнами от алкогольного отравления и нехватки воздуха. Стабильность, говорят, — это здорово.

Эта история вообще не про них, не про него так точно — Павел много улыбается, много смеётся и обнимает Ухуру каждый раз при встрече, дурацкая традиция; Чехов засыпает, положив голову ему на плечо, когда он проснётся, у него будет болеть шея, Леонарда это самую малость раздражает, потому что нельзя теперь сдвинуться с места; жаль, думает он, что на Энтерпрайз нет радио, где кто-нибудь двадцать четыре часа в сутки крутил бы хиты двадцатилетней давности, которые нормальные люди не слушают. Для неё было бы в самый раз.

С Джимом всё гораздо проще, думает Маккой, когда треплет Чехова по волосам и закрывает глаза, надеясь, что больше он их уже не откроет.

Леонард Маккой ненавидит рассветы, вчерашний чай, пятна от чашки на столе, невыключенный свет в коридоре и ещё немного — Павла Чехова.

Любимый фильм Павла Чехова — Апокалипсис сегодня.


End file.
